Princess Isabella
by mmmgirl13
Summary: Princess Isabella is a leader to all and an inspiration to many, well at least to vampires. Isabella is non other then the daughter to Aro himself and when aro invites the cullens to a visit they all will receive a blast from the past.
1. Princess Isabella's Announcment

Isabella's announcement

Alice's side

Everyone waited patiently for princess Isabella to announce her speech for Queen. Isabella was a vampire. well everyone here was, but it was so surprising to find out that someone was so cruel to put an angel to a life in hell. Though it hasn't been that bad for her, so far. Like I said she is a princess.I don't know here story and not many do. All i know is that in her past life she must have been talented. With all her powers you would have thought she was sent her straight from heaven.

Princess Isabella was beautiful all vampires were, but just looking at her you would have thought you were dead. Even Rose admitsit with truth. Edward who hasn't even meet her perks up at the sound of her name.( though its probably close to Bella). Yeah, Edward just cant get over Bella for some reason. Well ok i know the reason. Bella was magnificent. even if i was a boy i would have begged her to just look at me.

Thinking about bella made my hear ache. Jasper sensing my lost, sends calming waves toward me though that just makes me mad. I deserve to feel bad. we just left Bella all alonemaking her last thought of us that she was unloved. Edward stupid enough to think she would move on and forget all about him and our family.

My hands were all balled up and i was about to go find edward to kick him to dead again when i heard the sound of heaven's welcoming bells. Isabella's voice. Right when hearing it made me forget about my problems and bella completely. All I could think of was to hear the angels voice again. Finally she started again.

"I can't make life perfect I can't make all your troubles go away or your dreams come true. No one can and no one ever will. Life isn't simple and dreams aren't small. I will try my best to help you out but I can't guarantee good results. You need to recognize that no one is the perfect leader, but there is someone who will try. I have qualities of a leader and a lacker. I am far from perfect, but like I said, everyone seems to be in that category. I would be surprised but honored to be your leader of Voltri."

It was quiet for quite some time before a big round of applause was given to her. She smiled with victory even though she had not won, jet.

I knew the princess was going to win, even without my special ability. Everyone loved Princess Isabella. For her kind heart and her gentle mind. Though I am already a hipper pixie who likes everyone the see, I liked her more then usual. Something about her made me want to quite eating animals and just eat disgusting human food in her honor.

Joining in with the applause, I saw princess Isabella glance my way with curiosity written all over her face. The curiosity quickly turned to shock and before I could see what was going to happen, Princess Isabella fainted to the floor.


	2. Victoria?

Victoria?

Alice side

"Isabella!" Aro called out in alarm, rushing to her side.

Vampires cant faint! What happened!? Is she okay?! These questions kept running through my mind. How did I not see this. Is something wrong with me. Am I loosing my power! Aha!"Get a hold of yourself Alice!" Edward said annoyed and likely frustrated.

The guard members had made a circle around Princess Isabella, blocking her from view. "Princess! Princess!" Yelled the audience. "Alice what happened?!" Edward asked looking desperate.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed."I don't know!" " What do you mean you don't know!" Edward barked back. "Your are physic, you-" "Quiet" Aro's voice cut off everyone elses voice making it dead silent.

That's when I heard it. Isabella's Screams of Pain.

"No! Don't leave me. Take me with you!" There was silence for a while until Marcus slowly stated,"She's heart broken."

Then Isabella's screams filled the air once more."Kill me!" Then she whispered,"I have no reason to live he's gone." She screamed agin,"Victoria just kill me!"

My family froze from the sound of Victoria's name.

Isabella spoke one last time before being carried away. Not many vampires could hear her, but the Cullens did and was torn by what they heard.

She said,"I've been dead. I gave him my heart and he took it with him. **Victoria he's gone."**


	3. Something Returned

Something Returned

Alice pov

Bella. My mind automatically went to her.

Is Princess Isabella no other then "suppose" to be **dead** Bella Swan?

"NO!" Edward hissed/yelled."That can't be Bella! Bella is in Heaven right now!" Edward whispered trying to convince himself.

Well you're not fooling me.

"OK," said one of the guard members a bit uncomfortably." Well as you can see there has been a slight problem." He was about to say more, but an audience member cut him out.

"A slight problem! Isabella just fainted! Vampires can't faint." the guy said speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Yea! Is she okay?! What happened!" I spoke up.

"Alice," Jasper spoke into my ear so I was the only one able to hear what he was about to say." Lets not be hasty. He can kill us right now remember."

I just shook him off and raised my mini fist in the air toward the guard."Answer me or you will have to speak to Jasper,"I said pointing at my frantic mate.

I could tell tell the guard members were trying hard not ot laugh but one let out a small chuckle.

"Who was that! I demand to speak to him. Come out, come out wherever you are. Come Out pretty boy." I was acting like I was drunk swaying from side to side, but I was definetly serious and I could tell they didn't believe that.

"Alice!" Carisle said as if I had gone insane, I kinda thought he was right on that one." Sorry about my daughter, you know how they can be," He said. You can tell he was stressed.

We were in Volterra for crying out loud, any one would freak right now.

"It's quite allright Carisle," said a voice from behind.

Carisle whipped his head around to see Aro looking grim as ever.

"Aro. How are you ?" Carisle said in a strained voice.

"It's not me you should be worring about, it's Isabella. My poor Isabella," he said the last bit talking to himself.

"Well no need to stress my dear friends. We are here to have fun a."He said with fake enthusasium."hm lets see. Ah I got it. Everyone, why don't you all go wash up and we can all have dinner."

Every one smiled at his words. Was I missing something or did Jazz just lift everyones spirits?

"All," Edward said in my ear.I smiled. It wasn't all that made me do so it was that you had to be deaf not to hear the exitment in Ewards voice. An Excitement no one has seen sense Bela diapeared from our lives forever.


	4. dinner surprise

Dinner explanation

Edward

We entered the dinning hall ,my family and i, expecting goblets of blood and bowls fulled with dead hearts waiting to be tampered with. But instead we were greeted with a buffet with each table labeled with an animal name.

"Carisle, when did the Voltri become vegetarians?" I spoke low so only he could hear me.

"I'm not sure Edward. Maybe they will tell later this evening."Carisle said trying to reassure me. Like I said trying.

There wasn't much talk, just sip and munch. A little to quiet. hmm?

"Edward," Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts."What is Aro thinking?"

That's it! I can't hear anyone. There was no little whispers in my head or horrible delusions. Nothing.

"So what is he thinking," Alice said getting into the annoying pixie mode.

"I don't know. I can't hear anyone." I said audible enough for my family to hear.

"I wonder what they're hiding that they would try to block you out and sing in their minds all evening," mused Rose.

"No It's not that they are trying to block me, it's that I can't hear anything. It's blank," I said with a chorus of gasps.

"How is that possible!" Exclaimed Esme.

"Probably just a new guard and his power. Nothing to fear Esme dear." They was only a hint of discomfort in his voice. Esme seemed satisfied though with his answer and went back being gaily.

Just then the doors swung open, there was an intake of breath before everyone rushed to the person.

Me and my family slowly turned towards the doors. There standing in a goddess flowing dress with a small halo was Princess Isabella, or in other words.....

_Bella._


	5. MssInvisibale

Emett pov

Hey what's everyone staring at I thought and turned to meet their shocked gazes.

Bella.

"Look everyone it's bells!" I screamed loud enough for people in Alaska to hear me.

I ran over to where my baby sister with a stupid grin on my face. I was a foot away from her when one of those guard dudes stopped me, I think it was the same one who laughed at ali.

"Hey! Excuse me but I'm trying to get through," I said in an Alice type of way.

"No one touches the princess, let alone tackle her!" said the big tough looking dude crouching on all fours. "Hey, I was just going to give my klutz sister a hug. What is it, a crime?" Seriously !come on can this guy just get out of the way! I looked at Bella for support when I noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey ! Where's bellsie? " The guard looked suddenly frantic looking for Bella.

What is he her mate? I heard a growl from the back but quickly shook it off.

All of a sudden there was a pixie scream, crushing our ears if I do say so, saying," Quite! " and of course everyone's mad at evil looking pixie, they got quite. Then we heard an angels voice singing .(Marie Digby)It was right in the middle and she sang,

"And she says, Take a look around at the life of Mss. Always Invisibale.

Look a little closer, I really want you to put yourself in her shoes.

Take another look at the face of Always

Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day,

When you ask her her name."

The Angels voice, Bella, was absolutely beautiful. I looked around to see all the members of the castle, the guards, the wives, everyone, put their hand to their heart and they were crying. They were crying real tears.

I quickly listened to more of the song. She was at the end singing,

"And one day just the same as the last,

Just the days spent counting the time,

Came a boy who sat under the bleachers just a little further behind."

Me and my family clapped, but quickly stopped. For everyone else was silent.

Finaly Aro said,'" This was the first song we heardfrom Mss. Isabella. Right when we found her in a burned up medow singing alone. She hasnt sang it in a while, but it always touches our hear." Then everyone clapped as bella gave a small smile.

* * *

**if you want to her whole song, go here .com/watch?v=b-vCjSTiEMI. Please review. Waitingfor your respones!**


End file.
